


love with urgency but not with haste

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Jason's come back from the dead and back to Gotham, and he's plotting his revenge against Bruce. There's just one problem. Jason really wasn't expecting Dick to have a kid.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 46
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ode_et_amo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_et_amo/gifts).



> who had such an excellent idea that I could not pass it up! Thank you so much for letting me play in your verse! Huge thank you also to Cherry, Mel, and everyone else who enabled me on this!
> 
> Title is from "Not With Haste" by Mumford and Sons
> 
> ETA: this fic will be updating on Wednesdays!

Jason’s perched on a rooftop, hidden in the shadows.

Old habits die hard, he supposes. Especially in Gotham. There’s other things Jason really should be doing right now. Making new contacts. Expanding his control over Gotham’s underbelly. Preparing his revenge plot, for when he inevitably, finally, catches the Bat’s attention. But Jason can’t look away from the window he’s watching, into a warm, cozy-looking apartment, with soft yellow lights and a TV going in the background.

At that moment, the reason Jason can’t seem to move walks into frame. It’s a little boy, maybe four or five years old. There’s no question who his mama is- he’s got Dick’s curly black hair, his soft golden-brown skin, his bright blue eyes. He’s running back and forth across the living room, a toy in one hand that’s reached way up over his head. Making something fly, definitely.

Dick crosses past the window then, and he’s laughing and smiling, running back and forth and playing with the little pup.

There’s a sharp twist in Jason’s chest.

Dick looks so happy, playing with his pup. He must be a wonderful mother. Jason always thought he would be.

It’s just.

Jason had sort of been hoping Dick hadn’t forgotten him.

It’s stupid, he knows. It’s been more than five years. Dick thought he was _dead_ , for chrissakes. (Still does. Jason’s made sure of that- wouldn’t do to have Dickie ruining his plans for Bruce.) There’s no reason for Dick to be waiting for him. Dick’s an amazing omega, any alpha would be lucky to have him, he’s been beating suitors off with a stick since the second he came of age.

And yet.

Jason doesn’t know what he expected. But he’d been hoping for something other than this, a Dick that’s glowing with happiness, playing with some other alpha’s pup.

Dick looks up, then, glancing over at the kitchen. Jason can’t quite make out what he’s saying, but he’s pretty sure he’s telling the kid to go wait in his room. The pup runs along, and Dick goes to answer the phone. Not sure who’s on the other end, but it’s something serious. Bruce, maybe. Or one of the Titans.

There’s another window around the corner, and Jason shifts rooftops so he can look into it. The pup’s room is all soft, happy colors, greens and yellows. There’s a bunch of toy cars and dolls strewn all over the floor, and several teddies and dogs and things on the little kid’s bed. The pup is sitting on the floor, and he’s got a model spaceship in his hands, tinkering with it somehow.

Jason has an idea.

It’s a terrible idea. An objectively stupid one. The kind that could easily put a wrench in Jason’s plans. He should stop here, leave, continue on with his plans.

But Jason needs to know.

The kid doesn’t startle when Jason climbs through the window, which just confirms Jason’s suspicion that he’s used to vigilantes and their utter disregard for doors. He just looks up and cocks his head to one side, curious.

“Hi,” the pup says. “Who are you?”

“I’m a friend of your mama’s,” Jason says.

The pup frowns, and Jason curses inside his head. Of course the pup doesn’t like the voice modulator. Any kid would be bothered by it. Jason glances over towards the closed door, hearing Dick’s animated voice coming from the kitchen. Whatever it is, Dick’s deep in conversation.

Jason reaches up and clicks the release on his helmet, slowly pulling it off. The kid smiles happily at that, seemingly unfazed by the domino.

“I’m Peter! You wanna see my spaceship?” He thrusts the toy out towards Jason.

Jason smiles and climbs the rest of the way in the window, crouching down on the floor with the kid. “Yeah, okay.” He reaches out and takes the toy spaceship, turning it over in his gloved hands. “That’s pretty cool, kiddo.”

Peter beams at him. “I have a rocket, too!” He crawls over to the other side of the mat and grabs another toy, waving it around excitedly.

Jason takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. The kid is sweet, of course he is. It’s just that he’s in Dick’s apartment, so the whole place smells like him. Like spring flowers, hyacinths and tulips, like sugared violets and vanilla bean. It shakes him more than he thought it would.

“Rockets are awesome,” Jason tells the kid, who grins, bouncing up and down. The kid himself smells milky-sweet, just like a healthy pup. He’s also got a layer of his mama’s scent clinging to him, the way pups almost always do, and he’s got that bright, sunshiney smell of childish joy. Jason sets the spaceship down on the ground and nods towards the stuffed animals at Peter’s side. “Who’s that?”

“Cuddles and Alexander!” Peter exclaims. He grabs the little grey bunny and tugs on its long ears. “This is Alexander. I got him for my birthday. Grandad gave him to me.”

The mention of Bruce, even so indirectly, makes a lump form in his throat. Jason swallows hard around the sudden pain there.

Peter doesn’t notice, and just keeps talking. “This is Cuddles.” He drops the bunny and grabs a soft-looking dark brown teddy bear. “I’ve always had Cuddles!”

“Where’s your dad?” Jason blurts out suddenly. Not smooth, maybe. But the question’s been burning on his lips this whole time, and Jason just has to know.

“Oh, he’s in heaven,” Peter says. He points up at the ceiling. “Y’know, up there?”

Jason nods, suddenly thinking very hard about how old Peter is. The obsession with space and spaceships. The dad who’s up in the sky somewhere.

Dick totally fucked an alien. Huh.

Jason maybe should have seen that one coming.

Peter keeps talking, babbling away, clutching onto the teddy bear with one arm. “I’m named after my papa! My papa and my mama’s papa. Mama says I have his nose, but I think I have _my_ nose.”

Jason nods along. Peter John Grayson, then. Dickie did a pretty good job on that one. Although Jason wonders if Alfred had to intervene to stop Dick from naming the kid something really “cool.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Peter asks, suddenly getting all hushed and leaning in.

Jason smiles. “Of course, kid.”

“I have a picture of my papa,” Peter says, in that serious tone little kids get. “But mama doesn’t know I have it. I found it in a box. Do you wanna see it?”

“Sure,” Jason says. He does want to see what Peter the alien looks like. If only to find out just how weird Dick got while he was in space.

Peter crawls over to the bed and disappears underneath it, coming back with a little blue box. He opens it up and pulls out an old, worn-looking photo, wallet-sized, and shows it to Jason. “That’s my papa!”

Jason blinks, hard.

Because the person in the photo definitely isn’t an alien. It’s a regular human teenager, with black hair and blue eyes and light brown skin. He’s looking up at the camera with a wry smile, hair hung slightly in his face, his shoulders hunched over slightly.

It’s not too surprising the kid didn’t make the connection, Jason thinks distantly. The kid in the picture is so much younger. His eyes are blue instead of green. He’s missing at least a dozen rough, ugly laddered scars.

But it’s still definitely Jason.

“I never met him, but mama says he loves me,” Peter says. He tucks the photo back in the box and shoves it back under the bed, tucking it into its hiding place. He looks over at Jason. “Did you know my papa?”

Jason manages to find his voice, then, though it comes out hoarse. “Yeah. I think I might have.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “That’s so cool!” He bounds over to Jason then and grabs his hand, like he’s fascinated by the gauntlet, turning the gloved fingers over in his chubby little fists. “Are you my friend now? What’s your name?”

Jason takes a deep breath and clicks the fastener for the gauntlet open, letting the kid slide it off his hand.

The kid. _His_ kid.

Dick didn’t tell him. Didn’t tell Jason he was pregnant. Didn’t ask him about it, about what he wanted. Jason wonder how far along Dick was, when Jason- when Jason went to Ethiopia. If Dick would have ever told him, if Jason had come back.

Or if Dick just didn’t want Jason to know. Didn’t want him in their pup’s life at all.

Not that Jason would blame him, if that was the case.

“Can I tell you a secret now?” Jason asks.

Peter grins. It’s so close to Dick’s own mischievous, impish smile that Jason’s heart melts just a little. “Of course!”

“I’m one of your uncles,” Jason tells him. “I’m your uncle JayJay.”

Peter’s eyes go even wider. “Oooooooo. That’s _awesome_.”

Jason can’t help smiling at the kid’s awed little face. “Yeah, kiddo. I think it is.”

Peter’s successfully pulled the gauntlet off, and he’s turning it over in his hands, fascinated by all the moving parts.

Jason slowly, tentatively reaches his bare hand out towards the pup, who ducks his hand into the touch. Jason can’t resist the impulse to fluff up the kid’s hair, giving one gentle pet to the pup’s neck, scenting him. Scenting _his_ pup.

“Petey?” Dick calls from the next room. “Petey, dinnertime!”

Peter opens his mouth, but Jason claps his hand across it quickly, pressing his other finger to his lips. Peter nods, and Jason slowly takes his hand away. He takes the gauntlet back and flees via the window.

Jason just manages to get the window closed and swing off onto the next building before Dick opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six years ago**

Dick’s in his Blüdhaven apartment lounging on the couch, watching some dumb thing on the TV, when the front door bangs open.

“Yo Dickhead, you in here?” Jason calls out.

“Living room!” Dick calls back.

The door slams shut again, and Jason lopes in, tossing himself down on the couch next to Dick. His scent is like paper and leather, with his own undertone of alpha spice that’s a bit like cloves. Today, though, it’s full of tension and simmering aggression, the scent of it sour. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Dick says, throwing an arm around Jason’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Fuckin octopus,” Jason grumbles at Dick’s tight hug, but he pushes himself closer into Dick’s lap, leaning over against Dick’s chest. Dick wraps his arms around Jason’s front, clasping his hands together over the hard muscle of Jason’s stomach. “Nothin. Just Bruce again.”

Dick’s nose wrinkles up, and he can’t help the little wave of anger that ripples off him at that, like the scent of raw chiles.

“Stop that,” Jason says, shoving at Dick’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Dick takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, letting go of the tension that started to rise up in his shoulders. “Okay.” His hands ruck up the hem of Jason’s shirt, and find the bare skin there. He pushes his hands up under Jason’s shirt, stroking at the hot skin of his chest. “What do you want to talk about, then?”

Jason gives an appreciative little growl, stretching out lazily in Dick’s lap, looking up at him with a smirk. “Who says I wanna talk?”

Dick grins back and leans down to kiss him. Jason licks gently into his mouth, reaching up to grab Dick’s head to hold him steady. Dick gives a soft muffled moan into Jason’s mouth as Jason gives him these deep, filthy kisses, sending a little rush of heat right between Dick’s legs.

They haven’t been doing this very long, this whole- whatever this is. Friends with extras. But they’ve done it enough that Jason knows just how to touch him, knows how to fuck his tongue into Dick’s mouth in that claiming, alpha way that makes Dick’s knees go weak.

“Jay,” Dick pants into Jason’s mouth. “Bedroom?”

Jason gives a little growl and sits up. He grabs Dick’s shoulder with one hand, shoving him into the back of the couch, and swings one leg over Dick’s lap, going to straddle him. Dick whimpers softly as he blinks up at the alpha ranging over him, baring his teeth and pinning Dick in place with his strong arms. Dick shudders in arousal, feeling the way his cunt’s starting to get so hot, so slick.

Jason leans down to kiss him again, claiming Dick’s mouth, deep and filthy. “Or I could fuck you right here.” He grinds into Dick’s lap, and Dick can feel Jason’s cock pressing into him, his big heavy alpha cock all hard.

Dick gives a dirty little grin. “Yeah? You think you can fuck me?” He grabs Jason by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for another rough kiss, biting at his lips. “Then prove it, little wing.”

Jason growls, the sound pure alpha, the words getting a rise out of him just like Dick was hoping for. Dick grabs around Jason’s middle and twists his legs up, flipping them both off the couch.

They land on the ground with a thud, Jason flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Dick’s straddling over Jason, one hand pressed flat on his chest, and Dick pushes down on Jason’s hard cock, grinding his own hard little omega cock against Jason’s lap, deliberately rubbing his hot little cunt all over Jason’s cock through the fabric of their pants,. “You want this?”

Jason positively snarls, surging up to grab Dick and wrestle him to the ground. Dick twists around a bit, but Jason grabs one of Dick’s arms and gets it in a lock. Jason pins Dick face down on the ground, one of his knees digging into Dick’s back. It makes Dick quiver, pure happy omega arousal with having such a strong alpha pinning him to the ground, surrounded by the thick musk of Jason’s alpha pheromones, the scent of alpha arousal heavy in the air.

Dick gives a soft, yielding whine and taps at the ground with one hand.

Jason gives a pleased rumble and releases the lock. He straddles Dick’s back and bends down to lick and mouth at Dick’s neck, giving him soft little nips and sucking marks into the skin.

“Jay,” Dick gasps out. “ _Alpha_.”

Jason purrs into his ear at that, grinding his cock into Dick’s back. “Yes?”

“Fuck me,” Dick begs. He spreads his legs and pushes his ass back up into the air, the sweet scent of omega slick drifting off of him. “Please alpha, fuck me, I’m so _empty_.”

Jason growls in arousal and gets off of Dick just long enough to rip Dick’s pants off. Dick gets onto his knees and elbows and presents, spreading his legs wide, as Jason pulls a condom out of his pocket and starts fumbling with it, shoving his own pants down to get his cock out.

Jason grabs onto Dick’s hips with one hand, using the other to guide his big thick alpha cock into Dick’s waiting, dripping wet cunt. Dick whines softly as Jason pushes inside of him, filling him up so perfectly, so nice and full. “Oh god. Oh yes, just like that, Jay, oh god-”

“Fuck,” Jason growls, pushing in even deeper, till he’s fully seated, their bodies flush together, the head of his cock nudging up against Dick’s cervix, filling him up all the way. “Fuck, omega, you feel so good.”

Jason starts to move, and Dick whimpers in pleasure, dropping his head down to the floor and closing his eyes. “So good,” Dick gasps. “Oh god, Jay, so good!”

Jason starts to fuck him nice and hard, just the way Dick likes it, and Dick melts into a puddle on the ground, moaning and whimpering. Jason grabs onto the back of Dick’s head, getting a fistful of hair and using that for leverage as he slams into Dick’s cunt over and over again.

Dick’s heart is racing, and he spreads his legs open even wider, pushing back into Jason’s thrusts, opening up and yielding to the alpha’s thick cock. His own little cock hangs in the air below him, dripping onto the ground, bouncing with every movement as Jason takes him.

“So fuckin good,” Jason pants out, breathing heavily as he fucks into Dick hard. Dick whines, the praise going straight between his legs and making him shudder. Jason’s knot is starting to swell up, and Jason shoves all the way in, filling up every part of Dick’s cunt and grinding in little motions. “Such a fucking good omega. You feel so good around my cock.”

Dick whines helplessly, grinding his hips back on Jason’s slowly growing knot, feeling it get bigger and bigger, feeling the way his cunt starts to stretch around it. “So good, alpha, I love your knot, please give it to me!”

“Gonna give it to you,” Jason promises, grinding hard into Dick’s cunt. “Gonna come in your pretty little pussy, omega.”

“Please,” Dick begs. “Please come in my pussy, alpha? Please give me your come. Breed me, alpha, breed me!”

Jason lets out a snarl and his knot blows thick and wide as he comes, his cock twitching inside Dick’s cunt as he fills up the condom. Dick whines pitifully, and Jason reaches an arm around, wrapping one hand around Dick’s little omega cock and stroking at it. “So fuckin good, Dickie. You gonna come for me, omega? Come for me, just like that-”

Dick comes with a sharp cry, omega come splattering all over the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as sheer pleasure overtakes him.

“So good,” Jason murmurs, rubbing at Dick’s back. “So good, Dickie.”

Dick gives a soft little happy omega purr. Slowly, carefully, Jason rolls them over so they’re on their sides, and Dick tips his head back onto Jason’s shoulder, smiling up at him. “Better?”

Jason laughs. “Yeah. Much better.” He wraps his arms tightly around Dick’s middle and leans down to kiss Dick, soft and sweet, just as though he loved him.

Dick’s heart flutters. He wonders if he should say something. Ask Jason to stay. Ask Jason if he ever wants more than this, if he wants to be Dick’s alpha for real, and not just while they’re fucking.

But. Well. Probably not the best time to bring it up, when you’re stuck on an alpha’s knot.

They lay there for a long time, cuddled close, half-watching the TV as they wait for Jason’s knot to go down. Dick purrs contentedly, and Jason noses into his hair, occasionally licking at Dick’s neck and shoulder.

Eventually, Dick’s able to wriggle off of Jason’s cock and stands up, yawning and stretching, reaching his arms up to the sky. Jason sits up and leans back against the couch, tugging the condom off his cock, tying it off, and tossing it across the room into the trashcan.

“You want some dinner?” Dick asks.

“Course,” Jason says. “We gettin pizza again?”

“Unless you want something else?” Dick asks.

Jason shrugs. “I’m always good with pizza.”

“Okay cool,” Dick says. He moves to go get his phone, and then suddenly remembers something. “Oh, I should tell you. I’m heading into space with the Titans in a couple days. We’ll probably be gone a while.”

“Kay,” Jason says easily. He pushes himself up off the floor and onto the couch. “Off to save the world again?”

Dick gives a little smile. “Something like that.”

“Well, hurry home,” Jason says, giving him a dirty grin.

Dick practically swoons.

Fuck. They’re really going to have to talk about this, aren’t they.

“I’ll do my best,” Dick says, and he swipes open his phone to order the pizza.

It wouldn’t be a good idea to bring it up right now. Not when they’ve just rolled around on Dick’s floor. When Jason’s having all these issues with Bruce. When Dick’s about to leave on a long trip in a couple of days. No, now’s not the right time at all.

He’ll talk to Jason about it when he gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite! I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
